Pokémon Version Marine: Aventure à Hoenn
by Neia - Lady Luma Slytherin
Summary: L'histoire d'une ado banale dans un monde plein de petites créatures chelou. Du Fun, Des conneries, De l'action (ou pas), C'est...Pas ici, passez votre chemin :3 Toujours la? Bon, bah, on vous aura prévenu hein... C'est Vulgaire, C'est Con, C'est totalement l'univers des 2 créatrices.
1. Le début de, euh bah, Du début

**Salut le peuple, Ici Pika. Avec LadyPichu, on vous à pondue une fiction tellement conne, nulle et sans intérêt. C'est vraiment naze, sérieux, mais qu'est ce qu'on se marre à l'écrire xD. So, c'est vulgaire, attention les petits n'enfants ! **

**Par contre, les chapitres, euh...Bah je sais pas quand ils seront postés, elle et moi, on est des flemasses 3**

* * *

Salut ! Moi c'est Marina. Je suis une jeune fille tout à fait banale, 1m60, brune, une mèche bleue...Oui, j'aime l'originalité parfois. Bref, je suis comme tout le monde, je sors avec mes potes, j'embête ma petite sœur, je vais en cours...Ah oui, j'ai 16 ans, et je viens de Thourie, une petite ville en Bretagne, tu connais ? Non ? Pas grave, c'est pas le cas pour la plupart des gens.

Donc, je te disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances ! Je quitte mon lycée pour presque 3 mois de vacances bien méritées.

Je rentre chez moi, la maison est déserte. Je regarde ma montre, il est 14h, mon père est encore au travail, et ma sœur doit retourner en cours après manger à cette heure ci. J'ai la maison pour moi toute seule ! J'hésite, mettre la musique à fond ou jouer à l'ordi ? Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire...Tant pis, ce sera DS !

Je vais dans ma chambre, elle est encore en bordel, j'ai oublié de la ranger. Quelle plaie, je vais me faire engueuler ce soir... Bon, je me dirige vers ma commode, et j'ouvre le premier tiroir, celui ou je range mes jeux de DS. Que choisir ? Ce sera Super Mario 3D land. Je me jette sur mon lit pour aller sauver la princesse.

L'heure tourne, je regarde mon réveil, il est maintenant 20h43, galère, j'ai pas vu le temps passer! Je sors de ma chambre en courant et me dirige vers le salon. Pile à temps, la porte s'ouvre et mon père entre. Je suis surprise de ne pas voir ma petite sœur à ses cotés.

« Ta sœur dors chez une amie ce soir. Bonsoir ma puce, j'imagine que tu n'as pas ranger ta chambre.

-Euh..

-Soit, tu as toutes les vacances pour le faire, j'ai reçu la cartouche que tu voulais »

Je saute de joie, enfin elle est arrivée ! Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu envie de me replonger dans la région Hoenn, j'ai donc demander à mon petit papounet chéri d'amour de me commander la version Saphir. Mon père me donne la cartouche et va préparer à manger. Inutile de dire que je fonce dans ma chambre pour ressortir mon ancienne Game Boy Advence. Cette cartouche me fait envie depuis trop longtemps ! J'insère la cartouche, j'allume la console, et c'est partit !


	2. La suite du Début

**Bon, voila le chapitre 1 de la pire connerie qui existe, juste pour vous mes ptits chats ! Vous en faites pas, les combats sont pas détaillés, c'est fait exprès. J'aime pas détailler les combats ._. **

**Bwef, je vais essayer de vous faire un chapitre bientôt, pluche mes ptits chacripans ! **

_**Pika**_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, un filet de bave coulait de mes lèvres. En un magnifique « Slurp », je l'ai fait disparaître et me lève. J'ai du m'endormir en jouant à la game boy...Tiens, en parlant de ça, elle à disparu, bizarre..Et puis je réalise, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ! Mais alors, ou suis-je ?! Je détaille la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Un lit, une horloge, un ordinateur, une armoire, un miroir. Je me regarde, j'ai toujours mes cheveux bruns, ma mèche bleu, mes sandales à talons, mon short, mon débardeur vert...Mon quoi ?! Quelle horreur ! Je file vers l'armoire et l'ouvre. Et là, c'est le drame...QUE des débardeurs vert, mince...Bon, bah, tant pis..

Une petite fille arriva dans la pièce, sourit et repartit en courant.

Je descend et vois la gamine devant un homme aux cheveux verts, et puis une créature blanche et vert qui est...Un..Gardevoir..Sa maman, ce mec à un Gardevoir ! Mais, euh, il bouge en plus, donc ce n'est pas une peluche grandeur nature ?! Bon, respire Marina, respire...

**Type **: Bonjour ma petite chérie, tu as bien dormis ? Viens, on va déjeuner.

J'hallucine, ce mec me prenait pour un membre de sa famille. Je met mes mains dans mes poches et je sens quelque chose. Je sors une carte, dessus quelque chose de marqué : « La seule façon pour toi de rentrer chez toi, c'est de remporter la ligue pokémon. En attendant, profite de ta nouvelle famille. » La carte n'est pas signée, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Mon dieu, c'est tellement dingue ce qui se passe. Je veux rentrer chez moi, tout de suite...

Gagner la ligue pokémon, et puis quoi encore ?! C'est vrai que j'adore pokémon, mais de la à faire partit de ce monde...

Ce type, mon.. « Père », ressemble au mien, vaguement, sauf les cheveux verts..

Je regarde partout, je ne vois rien qui puisse me dire ou je me trouve. Je vais donc vers la cuisine ou se trouve la petite fille et mon paternel de ce monde. Je m'assois à table et saisit la tartine que me tend la petite fille.

**« Papa »** : Viens Marina, il faut que tu prennes des forces avant d'aller voir le professeur Seko à Bourg-en-vol. Danny, arrête d'embêter Gardevoir tu veux ?

Oh mon dieu, le prof Seko, je suis donc à Hoenn ! C'est bon, je me souviens maintenant, ce type, c'est Timmy, le gosse que j'ai aidé à capturer un Tarsal près de Clémentiville avec un Zigzaton..Il à bien grandis..

Un petit Tarsal vient vers moi et monte sur mes genoux.

**Timmy** : Tarsal va t'accompagner jusqu'au labo, pour que tu choisisses ton Starter. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu Brice, il t'attendra.

**Moi :** Euh, d'accord, merci...

**Timmy :** Brice m'a aidé à capturer mon Gardevoir, et aujourd'hui, il va donner son Starter à ma fille adorée...Décidément, je lui dois beaucoup. Va préparer tes affaires et vous pourrez y aller.

Tout va trop vite, un Tarsal, pour moi ? Ok, d'accord...Partir pour Bourg-en-vol, Ok, d'accord...Obtenir un Starter, Ok, d'accord..

Je monte dans la chambre, prend un sac et met le plus de trucs dedans, de toute façon je m'en fiche hein.

Je prend la Pokéball que me tend Timmy et je quitte la maison.

Petit village, 3 maisons, dont celle dont je viens de sortir, un centre pokémon, un magasin, et une tente de concours...Et oui, c'est sympa Vergazon...

* * *

**_[ELIPSE]_**

**_Vous avez toujours rêvez de vêtements impeccable après lavage? _**

**_Alors utilisez Colgate !_**

**_Colgate, Parce que je le vaux bien ! _**

* * *

J'arrive avec Tarsal dans un village ou il y a deux petites maisons et un grand bâtiment. Je m'en approche, je sais quel ou je suis, bienvenu à Bourg-en-vol Bitchies. On entre tous les deux dans le laboratoire, et la, je vois le professeur. Ce n'est pas celui de la version, mais le voisin. Son gosse je crois, euh..Brice ! Alors ce petit con lui à succédé, bah, tant mieux hein. Deux autres personnes sont avec lui. D'abord une fille avec une veste en cuir et un jean noir troué, avec des cheveux verts. Puis un type avec une veste bleu, un pantalon noir et des cheveux châtain. J'approche des trois personnes quand le plus vieux prend la parole :

**Prof Brice :** Ah, te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ! Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous la, choisissez votre pokémon

Comment ça j'ai mis du temps pour venir ?! J'te signale que je suis pas comme les deux glands à coté de toi, j'viens pas du village ! Et encore, si on peut appeler ça un village...

Je prend une Pokéball au hasard, à vrai dire j'aime bien les trois starters de Rubis/Saphir/Émeraude, et si je devais choisir, j'en aurais pour des heures. Le pokémon sort, un Arcko, génial !

La fille à pris Gobou, et le garçon à choisit Poussifeu. C'est des bon choix, vraiment. Maintenant, le prof Brice nous donne à chacun un Pokédex, 5 Pokéballs et nous vire du labo à coup de pieds.

Tant mieux, je veux juste me dépêcher de partir, de gagner les badges, la ligue et rentrer chez moi !

Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour retrouver ma sœur et mon père...

**Mec :** Alors comme ça, c'est toi la fille de Timmy ?

**Moi :** Euh, ouai, faut croire..

**Mec :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Hm, rien, laisse tomber. Alors ton père et le mien se connaissent depuis un bail hein ?

**Mec :** Oui, à l'époque, mon père à aidé le tien à capturer son premier pokémon, puis l'a encouragé à faire les arènes. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que tous les champions ne disparaissent.

**Moi :** Ouai ouai, j'm'en fiche en faite. A plus les Bitchies, moi, je vais gagner la ligue.

Et j'allais partir, mais la fille m'empêcha de passer. Méchante fille, méchante.

**Fille :** écoute, ça ne me plaît pas, mais alors vraiment pas, mais je ne veux pas voyager seule. J'en ai discuté avec Jake, et on à l'intention de faire le voyage ensemble. On voulait te demander.. Est ce que...Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui vais dire ça. Jake, fait le !

**Jake :** Ce que Mélody essaye de te dire, c'est que nous, on se connais depuis tout petits, mais toi, tu ne connais personne je me trompe ?

**Moi :** oui, et alors ?

**Jake** : Et si tu voyageais avec nous ?

Je ne dis plus rien, je suis surprise. Ces deux la me connaissent depuis 3 putains de secondes et me demandent de voyager avec eux ? N 'importe quoi. Je suis pas la pour me faire des potes, mais si je vais avec eux, je pourrais sûrement progresser plus vite. Et après à moi la ligue !

**Moi :** Okay, on va faire ça alors, hein. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les badges.

**Mélody** : Les concours pour moi.

**Jake** : J'vous suis, j'veux juste remplir le Pokédex.

**Moi :** Bah on fait comme ça. Je gagne la ligue, Mélody gagne ses concours, tu remplis le Pokédex et tout ira bien.

**Jake :** Tu as l'air bien pressée...

Je tourne le dos à ces deux la, franchement, je sais pas si je peut leur faire confiance...Mais bon, on verra bien. Et là, c'est le drame, la carte qui était dans ma poche est tombée, Jake l'a ramassée et l'a lue.

**Jake :** Et bah, je comprend mieux maintenant...

**Mélody** : Idiot, laisse moi lire bordel de crottin de Tauros enragé !

Ces deux la, je sais pas quoi en penser, vraiment. Je leur explique ce qu'ils veulent savoir, comme quoi je viens d'un endroit ou ce n'est qu'un jeu vidéo, une série de dessins animés et de films avec pour vedette Sacha Ketchum.

**Mélody :** Genre ! Ce trou du cul de Sacha est le héros ! C'pas cool ça !

**Jake :** Dit pas ça, c'est le maître de la ligue !

**Moi :** Sérieux ?! Ce bon à rien à enfin réussi ?!

J'en revenais pas, on parlais quand même de Sacha Gros débile Ketchum ! Le mec qui passe près d'un Deoxys et d'autre légendaires SANS JAMAIS tenter de les capturer ! Sérieusement.

Je vais donc me faire une joie de vaincre tous les nouveaux champions, et de lui ratatiner sa face de bouteille de ketchup que son Pikachu aime tant !

Nous allons donc vers Rosyères, ou, la Ville qui sert à quedalle sauf à te filer une potion à la con, pour nous diriger par la suite vers Clémentiville. Je vais donc y aller et maraver la petite tronche de Norman, ou de son successeur, pour avoir le badge. Youpi !

* * *

_**[Elipse]**_

_**Avec Carglasse, évitez les ennuis ! **_

_**Salut, moi c'est Frédéric de Carglasse. Un impact sur la voiture de quelqu'un parce que vous avez lancé la pokéball trop fort? Pas de soucis !**_

_**On viens pour le réparer en toute discrétion !**_

_**Avec Carglasse, évitez les ennuis !**_

* * *

Nous marchons depuis un moment déjà, on à vu pas mal de pokémon passer devant nous. Des pokémons tellement naze que tu peut chopper que dans les premières minutes du jeu. Mais c'est sympa pour s'entraîner, au début du moins.

Un Medhyena sortit en trombe d'un buisson et manqua de me renverser. Je lui crie dessus et commence à ruminer. Je hais les Medhyena, tel Ondine et les insectes, Rachid et les Chacripan et puis Flora avec Harley.

**Mélody :** Je vais le capturer.

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Non, fais pas ça ! C'est...Un Medhyena...Probablement niveau 3 ou 4 vu la route !

**Mélody :** je pige quedale à ce que tu me raconte, Gobou, à toi !

Le petit truc bleu sort de sa pokéball. En faite, il dormais dans sa ball ce petite con. Il se relève et baille d'une puissance pas possible. Le pokémon en face de Gobou regarde sans rien dire. Le petit machin bleu, parce que je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, attaque sur l'ordre de sa dresseuse, et envoie balader le..Chien ? D'en face.

Mélody envoie une pokéball et réalise donc la plus courte et la plus ridicule des captures.

**Mélody :** C'est bon, on peut y aller, reviens Gobou.

Carrément ridicule. Bon, on arrive devant la mignonne ville de Clémentiville, cool. Direction l'arène !

Un homme petit et violet avec une barbe s'avança vers moi et me désigna l'arène, puis il entra.

Sur le coup, j'ai pas compris, puis j'ai suivi le type.

* * *

_**[ELIPSE]**_

_**Tu as faim, tu as soif, tu as...Rien du tout, sors toi les doigts du cul et écrit couillons !**_

* * *

L'infirmière me rend mes pokémons. Je me suis fait laminée sévère, la rage. Jake me propose donc d'aller à Mérouville et de revenir plus tard. Je rage vraiment beaucoup la, sérieux. Me faire battre, par un vieux.

On se dirige vers Mérouville, En passant devant la maison de Mr Marco, ou un truc dans le genre OSEF. Pendant un moment j'ai perdu Jake des yeux, je sais pas ou ce con est aller se fourrer, mais il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un Goelise. Bon, mes compagnons ont tous les deux capturer un pokémon, et moi, bah je reste comme ça, avec Tarsal et Arcko. Comme ça, on en à deux chacun, mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi j'en ai pas capturé un moi ?! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais capturer le premier qui arrivera ! Je veux mon pokémon capturer par moi toute seule bordel de crottin de Frison colérique !

Un Piaf passe devant moi et largue un magnifique caca sur mon débardeur. L'emplumé !

Puisque c'est comme ça, Arcko Go ! Gentil petit, tape lui la tronche ! Utilise Vol-vie !

Après 30 minutes de lutte acharnée, je lance une ball sur le Nirondelle, et op, capturé ! Na Na Na, j'ai capturé un pokémon ! Youuh !

Danse de la victoire.

Regard blasé de Mélody.

Rire à peine camouflé de Jake.

**Moi :** Bah quoi ?!

**Mélody :** Non, rien...

**Jake :** Et si on traversait la forêt ?

**Moi :** Oui ! Allons y, vite, le champion de Mérouville m'attend !

* * *

**_[ELIPSE (oui, j'aime les Elipses et alors?! Je suis Elipsophile moi ! /PAF/)]_**

**_Pub, c'est le moment de faire pipi_**

* * *

Ah Mérouville, son centre pokémon, son bâtiment bizarre, son arène. Je fonce vers elle, mes compagnons à la traîne. Je veux battre le champion, pas comme celui de Clémentiville.

Bon, Mérouville, si je me souviens bien, c'est Roxanne, championne de type Roche. Je ne sais pas qui lui à succédé mais vu la tronche de l'arène, c'est toujours le même type de pokémon.

J'entre, je vois alors une grande pièce avec un terrain de combat au centre, et à l'autre bout, un type étrange avec des dreadlocks gris bizarre.

**Type :** Salut ! Je suis Gravier ! Champion de type Roche !

**Moi :** Mouahaha, Gravier !

Inutile de préciser que je suis conne, donc la tout de suite, je pleure de rire.

**Gravier** : Tu es la pour le Badge ? Ok, Go Tarinor !

**Moi :** Arcko, à toi Hahaha

Je sais très bien que je suis désavantagée, alors pour son Tarinor, et puis pour son Racaillou après, on à fait que les épuiser en esquivant, puis mon mignon petit pokémon leur à péter la gueule, parce qu'il est bien élevé.

**Arcko :** Arcko (Sans moi tu ne serais rien, petite chose insignifiante)

**Moi :** Bravo mon grand !

**Gravier :** ça alors, tu as réussi à me battre en une seule phrase ! Bravo ! Voila le badge Roche !

**Moi :** Merci Gravier...Hahaha

Et donc, je ressors de l'arène après ce rapide combat, toujours morte de rire.

Mes compagnons me regardent bizarrement, je leur montre mon magnifique badge, Arcko soupire, je crois. Ah oui, il est resté dehors, on dirait qu'il aime pas rentrer. Enfin il m'a lancé un regard noir quand j'ai essayer de le rentrer...

**Mélody :** Dit moi, tu as une boite à badge ?

**Moi :** Une quoi ?

**Mélody** : Laisse tomber...

On se dirige vers le centre pokémon pour soigner mes petits poké chéris. Et l'infirmière me donne une boite à badge, victoire !

On prend des chambres pour la nuit, mine de rien, il est déjà 21h. Il est tant de manger !

Je regarde Jake et Mélody se chamailler, enfin Mélody l'embêter.

Finalement, ce voyage sera peut être marrant...


End file.
